Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate a certificate management system, and more particularly, to a system and method for managing certificates across data centers.
Description of the Related Art
Application delivery and certificate management in networks is critical for application owners and network administrators. Existing legacy tools are not supported by development teams, as there are multiple different tools with each of them running on independent scripts. Collaboration among the tools is essential for the efficient functioning of the system. Existing applications are also independent of each another with access restricted to concerned independent teams. Thus, an unreasonable amount of time and resources are spent on writing scripts every time a team needs to monitor applications outside its scope of access. Also there is no single-view visibility of an application to manage certificates across networking components running across multiple data centers.
Device level operations on management tools makes routing traffic amongst data centers difficult and unnecessarily complex. This also amplifies the risk of errors and difficulties in setting up and altering rules to serve traffic. Monitoring applications, studying statistics, managing certificates and gauging the health of applications are highly complex in existing systems. An increased number of independent tools render migration/upgrading of network tools almost impossible. Also, fixing issues consumes time, which is very critical in industries like banking, healthcare, etc., where data management is critical.
The most common solutions for application delivery and certificate management are provided by device vendors themselves. However, these solutions monitor the certificates and give a device-centric view of the network, which does not meet the requirements of application owners, network administrators, and CXOs to monitor network components.
Accordingly, there is a need for an application centric centralized system to manage one or more certificates across data centers.